Sith Orders
Sithly Orders were gatherings of Dark Side-wielding acolytes, disciples and Sith who took after individuals or groups that were or claimed to be Sith. Many orders survived the Old Republic era all the way through to the Galactic Civil War, but were far fewer in number than the Jedi Order when it was prominent in the Clone Wars. Following the creation of the One Sith, the number of followers for each order rose in the extreme. Order of Vitiate Followers of Emperor Vitiate sought to rule over the Galaxy as deities, whether it's population was dead or enslaved. Their teachings revolved around attempting to ascend to godhood and their views were highly fanatical. Order of Nihilus The Lord of Hunger existed as a wound in the Force. He spoke an archaic Sithese dialect that only his most devout disciples understood, and his true beliefs were hidden in holocrons and various texts. The Order of Nihilus commanded a deadly array of Sith assassins as they worked to decode his teachings and discover how to manipulate wounds in the Force. Nihilus was slain in 3951 BBY. Order of Jadus Named in honour of Darth Jadus, who was born in 3688 BBY and served on Emperor Vitiate's Dark Council. Members of this Order studied the applications of terror, hatred, and manipulation. They were spies, intelligence operatives, psychologists and interrogators. Order of Traya Darth Traya, The Queen of Betrayal, walked between the Jedi and Sith, and her views on the Force compelled many individuals to follow. Thus the Order of Traya was born, and it stood as one of the most philosophical Sith Orders. Order of Revan The Order of Revan claimed to understand what it truly meant to be Sith, glorifying Darth Revan's interactions with the Dark and Light sides of the Force. A number of their beliefs reflected those of the Jedi Order and numerous other Force-based sects. Order of Nox Darth Nox's legend, which took place around 3641 BBY, inspired many a Sith, showing that one of the lowest slaves could become a powerful Sith Lord. They harnessed the spirits of Sith and Jedi to their will, and practiced the arcane arts. Nox's followers were scattered and in hiding for thousands of years, and only began to reassemble following the rise of the New Republic. Most of their number were made up of families with bloodlines traced back to Nox. Their initiation process was one of the most lethal. Order of Kaan Lord Sere Kaan took the strengths of the Jedi Order and used them for the Sith. Kaan's philosophies were dismissed by most Sith who lived on after him, but reemerged following the emergence of Darth Krayt's One Sith. Followers of this Order were highly paranoid but also highly loyal to one another. Order of Plagueis Many Sith knew of the Tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Wise, but it was the Order of Plagueis that understood he was a master alchemist. They worked to study his thousands of experiments and his works on the nature of the Force. This Order was virtually non-existent before the events of the Galactic Civil War. Order of Sidious Darth Sidious rose to control nearly the entire Galaxy, and his legacy as a master puppeteer was well remembered. Members of the Order of Sidious were psychologists, businessmen, politicians and other things, who grew their influence while the Jedi Order was none the wiser. This Order barely existed prior to the rise of Krayt's One Sith. Order of Ragnos Created following the destruction of the Disciples of Ragnos, practitioners of the Order of Ragnos served as a kind of Inquisition substitute for many up-and-coming Sith groups, ensuring that betrayal and deception did not cause those groups to fragment. Order of Snoke Though Supreme Leader Snoke did not publicly identify as a Sith, Sith who admired him believed that he embodied what it meant to be Sith. Snoke was a master telepath who commanded loyalty, which his followers emulated. Order of Krayt Darth Krayt formed the One Sith, correcting weakness where he saw it. Unlike Lord Kaan, he did not mimic the Jedi Order. Their philosophies were based around seeking vengeance against those responsible for the destruction of Darth Krayt in 138 ABY. Order of Vathila Lady Vathila was a Sith lady who rose into power following the death of Darth Krayt. She assembled Sith from various Orders to form the Sith Collective, which believed that the Sith needed to evolve in order to dominate the Galaxy yet again. Category:Sith Category:Sith Order Category:Sith Empire Category:Force Sensitive